Getting Switched
by Inlover
Summary: Inuyasha!Kagome yelling for Inuyasha to save her,normal story right? Or is it? With a new demon in town that can captur souls, Inuyasha and Kagome have just the luck to run into him. Now what will they do when they find that they are in eachothers bodys!
1. Getting Switched

GETTING SWITCHED

Dear Readers,

Ok this is my first story so please bear with me! Sorry but this story is in screen play form. Hope you like it! Also when I write in italic it means that they are thinking.

Well enough with this on with the Fic!

Kagome: "Inuyasha!"

Kagome is being held by a big demon named Hesu. She shoots her bow and arrow at him striking Hesu in the chest. She falls to the ground. 

Hesu: "My turn!"

Hesu hits Kagome while she's trying to get up. 

Hesu: "SOUL SNATCHER"

Hesu hits Kagome with his special power which has the ability to suck the soul out of anyone's body. 

Hesu: "Once I have your souls I will be stronger than ever and with the scared jewel shard I will be impossible to stop! Ha Ha Ha!

Hesu laughs as Kagome's soul is being sucked out. Kagome whispers softly. 

Kagome: "Inu……ya…..sha…..Help!"

Inuyasha: "Kagome! IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER"

Inuyasha hits Hesu. Hesu is hurt but not dead. Hesu then goes after Inuyasha.

Hesu: "I will not let this plan fail! SOUL SNATCHER!"

Hesu hits Inuyasha in the arm and starts to steel his soul. 

Hesu: "No one can escape my soul snatcher not ever another demon!"

Inuyasha hits the ground and his soul floats above him and goes right into a jar Hesu is holding. 

"HIRAIKOTSU!"

Sango throws her boomerang at Hesu, and cuts off arm that was holding to bottle. It falls to the ground .

Miroku: "Let me finish him!"

Hesu: "Ha a mere monk! How can you stop me!"

Miroku: "Don't under estimate me!"

Sango: "Go Miroku suck him in!"

Hesu: "Suck me in!"

Miroku: "WIND TUNNEL!"

Hesu: "No! I was so close!"

Hesu gets sucked into Miroku Wind Tunnel. Inuyasha and Kagome's souls are floating in mid air. Miroku and Sango look at the shinny lights around them. 

Sango: "What are those?"

Miroku: "I do believe that they are souls."

Sango: "Souls?"

Miroku: "I rember a demon by the name Hesu. He would suck the soul out of anyone who got in his way."

Sango: "He sucks their souls out!"

Miroku: "Yes, he steels them to gain more power."

Sango: "Kagome!"

Miroku: "Inuyasha!"

Sango and Miroku see that Kagome and Inuyasha are lying on the ground up ahead. Sango starts to shake Kagome. 

Sango: "Kagome! Kagome!"

They see two bright lights are floating above Inuyasha and Kagome. The shinny lights move down into Inuyasha and Kagome's bodies. 

Miroku: "Their bodies are calling their souls back!"

Sango: "Thank goodness."

Inuyasha and Kagome's souls return to their bodies. Sango and Miroku start to shake Kagome and Inuyasha. 

Sango: "Kagome wake up! Kagome!"

Kagome and Inuyasha start to get up. Kagome feels her chest and Inuyasha feels his arm and looks at his hand. They both scream at the same time and pass out. Sango and Miroku look at each other and wonder what's going on. 

Sango: "Are they all right?"

Miroku: "They should be"

Sango: "Lets get them back to Kaede's village!"

Miroku gets his friend Hatchi and they take off to the village. They land and Kaede starts fixing up their wounds. 

-THE NEXT MORNING-

Kagome opens her eyes and starts to think she hears every one outside. 

_Kagome: "Man what happened? Did we get him? I hope so! I wonder how Inuyasha is doing."_

Inuyasha sits up as do Kagome they both stare at each other in shock. Inuyasha and Kagome both yell out. 

Inuyasha/Kagome: "WHAT THE HELL!"

Everyone out side hears the screams and they send Shippo to see what's going on. 

Shippo: "What's wrong? Kagome I'm glad to see your ok. Well are you ok?"

Kagome: "Shippo! I'm glad to see you! Oh me I'm ok!"

Shippo stands their in shock. 

Shippo: "Ka….go….me! How! Your! Inuyasha!"

Kagome: "What? Oh ya why am I you!"

Kagome is pointing at Inuyasha and screams. Inuyasha just looks in shock. 

_Inuyasha: "Why are we like this? How the hell! I'm …I'm… Kagome!"_

Inuyasha: "Stop yelling! I don't scream like that!"

Kagome looks at Inuyasha and faints. Inuyasha looks at Shippo. 

Inuyasha: "What are you looking at?"

Shippo: "Nothing!"

Shippo runs out of the hunt screaming. 

Miroku: "What happened? What are they doing? Are they doing something?"

Sango: "Miroku!"

Miroku: "What I was just wondering!"

Kaede: "So what's wrong?"

Shippo: "Ka……In……different!"

Shippo looks all confused. He points to the hut meaning for them to go inside. They all head inside to find Inuyasha (Kagome's body) sitting up with a disturbed look on his face. 

Sango: "Kagome you're up! Are you feeling better?"

Sango puts her hand on Inuyashas shoulder. Inuyasha looks at her and wonders why she is talking to him. Miroku stands over Kagome and shakes her. 

Miroku: "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Wake up!"

Kagome is dreaming about Inuyasha. 

-DREAM-

Inuyasha: "Kagome I want to say….."

Kagome: "Yes Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha: "Kagome I LOVE you!"

Kagome: "Oh Inuyasha I LOVE you too!"

Inuyasha: "Kagome can I KISS you?"

Kagome: "Yes Inuyasha, oh yes!"

They both lean in to kiss one another. 

-END DREAM-

Miroku is standing over Kagome (Inuyasha's body) Kagome lens in to kiss Miroku (who she thinks is Inuyasha cuz she still thinks she is dreaming) she gives Miroku a big fat kiss right on Miroku's lips. 

Inuyasha: "What! Stop it!"

Everyone stairs in shock not knowing what's happing. they can't seem to explain the unusual kiss from Kagome (From Inuyasha body-just making sure u got it-). 

Sango: "Oh my God!"

Miroku jumps back and starts to freak out. 

Miroku: "What the HELL was that! Why did you kiss me!"

Kagome sits up. 

_Kagome: "Kiss who? Inuyasha? No Mir…Mir…Miroku!"_

Kagome stares at everyone who is laughing and just cracking up. Kagome just looks at Miroku in discuss. 

Kagome: "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Everyone looks at Kagome 

Kagome: "What? What are you looking at!"

Sango: "Ka…..go….me?"

Kagome: "Yeah…what!"

Shippo: "See I told you there's something wrong!"

Kagome looks at Inuyasha and Kagome screams. 

Kagome: "Oh HELL! I forgot!"

Sango: "So if that's Kagome then….."

Sango is still hanging all over Inuyasha. She jumps back. 

Inuyasha: "What you don't like me"

Sango: "Never mind that what happened!"

Kagome: "Yeah we…um….I don't know? We were battling…."

Inuyasha: "We!"

Kagome: "Yeah WE! Anyways then we knocked out and now…."

Kaede: "Yes its seems ye to be in one another's body. Inuyasha is that you?"

Kaede looking at Kagome. 

Kagome: "NO!"  
Inuyasha: "No I'm over here!"

Kaede: "Aw yes I see. When ye battled Hesu your souls got switched some how. It seems that ye have to rest right now. For if either one of ye stepped outside then everyone will know that ye two are not ye self's. So stay in until I find out what has happened."

Inuyasha: "We just can't stay hear! We need to get the jewel shards!"

Kaede: "I see….well give me at least two days. Two days to let your wounds heal and let me figure this mess out."

Kagome: "So were supposed to just sit hear in each others bodies?

Kaede: "For now yes…….unless you have a better idea?"

Kagome just sits there not saying a word. 

Kaede: "That's what I thought……..Now ye all rest."

Miroku now looking at Kagome (Inuyasha's body). 

Miroku: "Now Inuyasha you must do as Kaede says."

Kagome: "I'M KAGOME!"

Miroku: "Oh sorry it's just so wired…..come on Sango lets leave them to get to know each others bodies better! Their going to have to work together on this."

Sango: "Yes."

Sango looks at Kagome and Inuyasha and smiles and laughs as she walks out with Miroku. 

_Inuyasha: "It's so strange….."_

Inuyasha starts to feel himself and Kagome notices what he is doing she points and starts to yell. 

Kagome: "HEY GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"

Inuyasha looks what he is actually doing. 

Inuyasha: "I….I…..It's not what it seems! I was just!"

Kagome: "what cupping a field!...I don't want to hear it!"

Kagome turns away from Inuyasha. 

_Kagome: "Wow Inuyasha's body! I'm a man oh my god I'm a man……I didn't think this was possible."_

Kagome looks at her hands 

_Kagome:_ _"Wow his nails are really long…."_

Kagome screams out 

Kagome: "EWWWWWW!"

Inuyasha: "What are you yelling about!"

Kagome: "EW how gross! When's the last time you cleaned your nails!"

Kagome brings out her nail kit and starts to clean her new long demon nails. 

Inuyasha: "What are you doing! No you're cleaning them!"

Kagome: "Of course I am they are in horrible shape……….good thing I am always prepared."

_Kagome: "Man I almost need to get a manicure!"_

Inuyasha is gracing Kagome's hair 

_Inuyasha: "Wow her hair is so soft (pause) Wow I'm Kagome! Is this what she fells like?"_

Kagome: "Hey stop messing up my hair!"

Inuyasha: "What……I wasn't…."

Inuyasha starts to mumble 

Inuyasha: "Yeah like it wasn't already messed up."

Kagome: "I heard that."

Kagome now done with her nail cleaning and Inuyasha just sitting there. They sit in complete silence. 

Kagome: "So…..What do we do for two days?"

Inuyasha looks at Kagome with a puzzled look. 

Inuyasha: "I don't know? Hey is that what I look like? Wow I'm looking pretty good!"

Kagome: "Is that how I Look! I always thought that outfit made me look cute!"

Inuyasha: "Whatever….Its so short……. just a little more higher and….."

Inuyasha pulling on his skirt and trying to see the up the back 

Kagome: "Inuyasha! SIT!"

Kagome just stands there looking surprised 

_Kagome: "I guess that doesn't work now."_

Inuyasha: "Ha now I don't have to do all those sit commands!"

-BOOM-

Inuyasha looks at Kagome and laughs at first then realizes what he has done. He rushes over to Kagome and looks like he is really sorry. Kagome looks up at Inuyasha from her hole she just made. She's looking pretty angry. Inuyasha noticing that she is ok he backs off. 

Inuyasha: "Sorry! (Pause) I really do look stupid doing all those S…I mean commands."

Kagome: "How dare you! How dare you!"

Inuyasha: "Now you know how I feel when you do that."

Kagome: "Why would you say that! That really hurt!"

Inuyasha: "Oh I look really silly. Wow! Look at that dent."

Kagome: "Wow! With something like that wouldn't I have gotten really hurt?"

Inuyasha: "Your right! (Pause) you must have gotten all of my strength! Oh no that means you're a demon!"

Kagome: "That means you're a mortal!"

Inuyasha: "Yeah, so I've been human before."

Kagome: "Yeah for like a night. This time it's longer."

Inuyasha: "I can handle it! I'm strong."

Kagome: "No your not. Well I mean you're strong, but not like your usually self."

Inuyasha: "Oh yeah well that's only because you're a wimp!"

Kagome: "I am not a wimp!"

Inuyasha: "Fine keep telling your self that."

Shippo enters 

Shippo: "I thought I heard the sit command?"

Kagome: 'you did!"

Shippo: "So you said sit and you went down?"

Kagome: "No! Inuyasha said it! "

Shippo: "Inuyasha, how could you say that to Kagome have you no respect for a lady? Wait how did you do that?"

Inuyasha: "I must have gotten Kagome's powers."

Kagome: "yeah and I got his!"

Shippo: "Well that's strange (Pause) Kagome are you hurt?"

Kagome: "A little but it wasn't that bad. I'm now a demon I guess."

Shippo: "Kagome now you're just like me, well almost. Since you're in Inuyasha's body you're still just a half demon."

Kagome: "Yeah that's a relief some part of me is still human. "

Inuyasha: "What's wrong with being a demon!"

Kagome: "Nothing its just I'm not use to it. You've been like this your whole life it's new to me."

Inuyasha: "Yeah well you better get use to it."

Kagome: "Why are you saying that, are we going to be like this forever!"

Inuyasha: "NO but we won't be getting out of this soon!"

Kagome: "So how do you like...my body?"

Inuyasha: "Do you want me to tell you the truth?"

Kagome: "Yes of course."

Inuyasha: "Well I'm just wondering how do you deal with your skirt…it's like your just inviting men to look at your…. and these…."

Inuyasha holds his new chest. 

Kagome: "OK! That's enough! I get it!"

Inuyasha looks with puzzlement. 

Inuyasha: "Well same question how about you?"

Kagome: "Well I've never really noticed how long your nails are...and your hair its so……."

Inuyasha: "Yeah my hair is so…?"

Kagome: "Well it really does have split ends."

Kagome looks at Inuyasha and Inuyasha has a pouter face on. Kagome leans over going closer to Inuyasha looking him right in the eyes. Inuyasha blushes and Kagome then looks up at his hair (her hair) 

Kagome: "Oh"

Inuyasha: "Kagome I……"

Kagome: "It looked like I had dandruff for a moment. Thank god it was nothing."

Inuyasha sits there with a really mixed face of anger and puppy love. 

Kagome: "Inuyasha what were you saying?"

Inuyasha still blushing now with an even more angry face 

Inuyasha: "Nothing just nothing it's always noting!"

Kagome sitting fully back with a confused face 

_Kagome: "What is he getting all bent out of shape about? He's always doing that! Something I just don't know about him."_

-END-

Dear Readers,

So I hope you liked it! I hope it wasn't too hard to read and understand. Well I hope you have comments please Review!


	2. Love is on the menu

LOVE IS ON THE MENU

Miroku and Sango are sitting outside by the well. Shippo is out playing around. Miroku looks at Sango. 

Miroku: "Sango"

Sango: "Yes"

Miroku: "You now know that we…….."

Sango: "Yes"

Miroku: "We have to be the strong ones hear. Now that Inuyasha and Kagome are in each others bodies they need our help more than ever."

Sango: "But they are strong."

Miroku: "Yes I know that but they aren't strong like this. They are strong when they are in their own bodies."

Sango: "I see."

Miroku scoots closer to Sango 

Miroku: "Yes we must work together and who knows maybe we will get to know each other better."

Miroku gently courses Sango's rear SLAP! 

_Sango: "He was doing fine why must he always ruin it!"_

_Miroku: "I don't understand she acts like I've never done that before. She must like it considering she still sticks around………hopefully."_

Shippo is watching from far in a bush 

Shippo: "Miroku really does love Sango and I believe she return his feelings, but if only they could get passed the hidden feelings and just tell each other!"

Shippo starts to run towards Kaede that is nearby 

Shippo: "Kaede why do Miroku and Sango fight so? Why don't they just face it they love on another?"

Kaede: "I do believe that they share the same feelings as do Inuyasha and Kagome, but its not that simple people just can't come out with their feelings."

Shippo: "Why not? I know if I loved a girl I would tell her my feelings right away."

Kaede: "It's not as simple as you think."

Shippo: "Kaede do you think that Inuyasha likes Kagome just because she's the recreation of Kikyo?"

Kaede: "That may be, but Kagome is a very unique girl she could easily attract many young men."

Shippo: "Yeah she's so beautiful."

Kaede: "Yes she is quit fair. Now Shippo what are Sango and Miroku doing?"

Shippo: "The last time I saw them….Miroku was doing something to Sango."

Kaede: "What was he doing?"

Shippo: "After what Kagome told me he's getting to 1st base whatever that means."

_Kaede: "1st base?"_

Shippo: "I think that I will go check up on Kagome to see how she's doing."

Kaede: "Yes go check up on them. Tell them I am preparing dinner so it will be ready momentarily."

Shippo: "Ok"

While going through the forest Shippo passes by where Miroku and Sango where at and notices that they are still there. Shippo then crouches in the bushes again to spy some more. He then sees that Miroku and Sango are sitting rather close to each other and there looking in one another's eyes. 

Sango: "Miroku do you………."

Miroku: "Yes I mean yes Sango"

Sango: "Miroku do um………in what way do you see me as?"

Miroku and Sango blush at the same time. Miroku looks at Sango and smiles 

Miroku: "In what way do you mean?"

Sango: "You know like a friend or some one you care for."

Miroku: "Oh in that way……..well how do u think I feel?"

Sango: "Well I really can't tell. I believe you think of me as a good friend, but when you look at me and I think that you really do care for me."

Miroku: "Yes I……….."

Sango: "Then you go back to being a lecture and grabbing me."

Miroku: "Oh"

Sango: "So I guess I really can't tell so if you just please tell me how you feel!"

Miroku: "Sango I………"

Sango: "Yes Miroku please tell me!"

Miroku: "I...I really do car for you I really just lo...love you! Yes Sango I said it! Sango I LOVE YOU!"

Sango looking very stunted she looks at Miroku and she leans in close to Miroku. Miroku goes to hug Sango and….SLAP! 

Miroku: "What I thought you felt the same?"

Sango: "Oh Miroku."

Sango leans in on Miroku and kisses him softly 

Miroku: "Sango I'm so confused."

Sango: "I'm sorry for slapping you. I'm just so……"

Sango looks away 

Sango: "Miroku I LOVE YOU TO!"

Miroku: "Sango I'm so glad you feel that way!"

Sango: "Yes me too! Don't take this in the wrong way but can we…….."

Shippo then slips on a stick he was standing on and both Sango and Miroku look towards the little bush. They look at each other and act like it was nothing 

Miroku: "It was probably nothing well… yes go on to what you were saying"

Shippo then starts to run back to Kagome 

_Shippo: "I can't believe what I heard! I knew they loved each other I just knew it! Wait until Kagome hears this new this will surely make her day! Wait I should go back just in case I'm missing something."_

Shippo heads back right where he left off 

Miroku: "Yes Sango what were you saying?"

Sango: "Oh yes I don't think we should tell the others about us just yet…..are you upset with me?"

Miroku: "Oh no Sango I feel the same way let's wait to tell them."

Sango: "Oh Miroku! You're so understanding! Let's go back and see if dinners ready."

Miroku: "Sango"

Sango: "Yes Miroku?"

Miroku: "May I walk you to the village?"

Sango blushes 

Sango: "Yes you may!"

Miroku: "Sango!"

Sango: "Yes!"

Miroku: "Can I hold your hand?"

Sango: "Oh Miroku of course you can!"

Sango and Miroku then walk off hand in hand. Shippo finally runs back to the village hoping to beat Sango and Miroku. He races in the hut where Kagome and Inuyasha are. 

Shippo: "Kagome, Kagome!"

Inuyasha: "Shippo! I'm not Kagome!"

Shippo jumps back 

Shippo: "Oh sorry Inuyasha I forgot all of this love has me confused.'

Inuyasha and Kagome both look at each other and blush then look back at Shippo 

Kagome/Inuyasha: "What Love!"

Shippo: "Oh you would not believe what I just heard!"

Inuyasha: "What did you hear?"

Shippo: "Oh yeah Kaede…."

Inuyasha: "Kaede? The love is about Kaede?"

Shippo: "No!"

Inuyasha: "Then Who, What!"

Kagome: "Inuyasha let Shippo finish! Go on Shippo finish."

Shippo sticks out his tongue at Inuyasha 

Inuyasha: "Why you little…!"

BAME! Inuyasha hits Shippo right on his head 

Kagome: "Inuyasha! SIT!"

Inuyasha: "Ha Ha Ha you can't make me!"

_Kagome: "Oh I'm already starting to hate this. It sucks that I can't even make him sit! Now I don't have a really cool power over him!"_

_Inuyasha: "Oh yeah I'm loving every minute of this! Now she can't even make me sit!"_

Shippo: "I'm not liking this!"

Kagome: "What don't you like?"

Shippo: "I don't like it because it's like Kagome just hit me!"

Kagome: "Oh Shippo come hear."

Shippo: "That's even more disturbing!"

Kagome: "What is?"

Shippo: "Well its like Inuyasha is being nice to me!"

Inuyasha: "What do you mean! I'm nice to you!"

Shippo: "Yeah right!"

Kagome: "Who cares anyways Shippo go on with your story!"

Shippo: "OH yeah well I saw Miroku and….."

Kagome: "And Sango yeah!"

Both Inuyasha and Shippo look at Kagome who is jumping up and down with joy, and then they both look at each other. Kagome looks really happy and she's mumbling to her self 

Kagome: "Yes, Yes, Yes, Miroku and Sango together finally oh YES!"

Inuyasha: "What are you so happy about?"

Kagome: "Don't you get it! Sango Miroku!"

Inuyasha: "Yeah I still don't follow?"

Kagome: "How dense can you get! Hear I'll spell it out for you Miroku, Sango, LOVE!"

_Shippo: "I hate it! I can't even say anything without getting interrupted!"_

Shippo puts his hands on his head and starts to jump up and down trying to get Inuyasha and Kagome's attention 

Shippo: "LET ME TELL THE STORY!"

Kagome: "Oh sorry Shippo you can go on. I want every little detail!"

Shippo: "Thank you, well I was in the forest with Kaede talking about how much you all love each other and……..OH I mean……..!"

Inuyasha and Kagome both look at each other and then look away. Clearly both of them are being embarrassed. They both start to blush very hard 

Shippo: "Oh….um…"

Kagome: "Shippo! Just go on we'll ignore that."

Shippo: "Thanks! So then I went to go talk to you guys and I stopped because I saw Miroku and Sango sitting near the scared tree. They were sitting rather close to each other so I was going to tell them that dinners being prepared hopefully to find out why they were sitting shoulder to shoulder. I was just a little curious so I thought I would wait and listen."

Inuyasha: "So you were ease dropping."

Inuyasha smiles and Shippo hunches over 

Kagome: "Good Job!"

Shippo: "Oh…So then they both said that they loved each other!"

Inuyasha: "Really when did this all happen?"

Kagome: "You really don't get all of things do you?"

Inuyasha: "What did you say to me! I know what goes on I just didn't know about them!"

Kagome looks at Inuyasha with a very smug face 

Inuyasha: "What!"

Kagome: "Oh nothing"

Shippo: "So then Miroku and Sango were going to kiss and…."

Kagome: "Well did they (Pause) Did they!"

Shippo: "AHHHH! STOP!"

Inuyasha: "Kagome let Shippo finish!"

Inuyasha turns to Shippo trying to listen to him (He seems very interested) 

Shippo: "Well no they didn't"

Inuyasha and Kagome look at each other and then look at Shippo with a very sad face. 

Shippo: "Then they were holding each other and then…….."

Inuyasha: "Yeah! Then What!"

Kagome looks at Inuyasha and laughs Inuyasha looks at Kagome and blushes 

Shippo: "And then Sango….."

Inuyasha: "Ooooo I bet Sango slapped him!"

Shippo: "Well (Pause) She KISSED HIM!"

Inuyasha/Kagome: "YES! OH YES!"

Shippo: "Yeah so now there coming hear to se you guys."

Kagome: "I can't wait to talk to Sango!"

Shippo: "No! When I was leaving I went back quick and heard Sango and Miroku say that they didn't want anyone to know about this! So I think………."

Sango and Miroku walk in standing close to each other. Inuyasha and Kagome smile 

Miroku: "So what are you guys talking about?"

Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo all look at each other and say at the same time 

Inuyasha/Kagome/Shippo: "NOTHING!"

-END-


	3. Secrets

SECRETS

Miroku: "So what's going on hear?"

Sango: "Yeah why is it all of a sudden so quiet in here?"

Kagome: "Oh nothing Shippo was just…."

Shippo: "Telling them on how I hear that……"

Inuyasha: "That I said I….liked Kagome!"

Every one looks at Inuyasha and Inuyasha blushes

Miroku: "You actually said that!"

Kagome: "Yeah he did and boy was I shocked!"

Sango leans over to Inuyasha and whispers in his ear (of course she thinks that's Kagome still)

Sango: "Wow Kagome now you know how he feels. So are you guys going to get together?"

Inuyasha and Kagome both blush very hard and Inuyasha falls over

Kagome: "SANGO! What are you doing!"

Kagome looking pretty angry and shouting

Miroku: "Sango I do believe that's Inuyasha."

Sango: "Oh my I'm, sorry Kagome!"

Miroku laughs and looks at Sango. Sango looks at Miroku. Looking at each other it looks like they are in their own world.

Kagome: "Well Sango! You should be! (Pause) Sango…….SANGO!"

Inuyasha: "I don't think she can hear you."

Kagome: "Yeah you think! Thanks for stating the ovouse!"

Inuyasha starts to shout at Kagome

Inuyasha: "Well sorry! All of this is new to me! I mean I didn't even know that they said I love you!"

Sango and Miroku stop staring at each other and look at Inuyasha with a very stunned look on their face.

Miroku: "What did you say?"

Inuyasha trying to speak starts to stutter

Inuyasha: "No….I mean…… Shippo…..He told me…..you…"

Sango: "You said I love you to Kagome!"

Inuyasha sighs and starts to pout and blush heavily

Inuyasha: "NO! I mean…"

Inuyasha stops and blushes some more. Now his checks look like they are on fire

Miroku: "Then what did you mean? What were you talking about?"

Kagome: "Inuyasha!"

_Inuyasha: "Now what the hell am I going to do? What am I going to say...I can't...I wont!"_

Sango: "Inuyasha so what were you talking about?"

Kagome: "Inuyasha!"

Everyone now looking at Inuyasha just waiting for an answer

Inuyasha: "OK! So I L…..OV…..E…KAGOME! KAGOME I LOVE YOU!"

Inuyasha and Kagome both blush redder than the sun Shippo starts to laugh

_Kagome: "It, it sounded like he meant that (Pause) no he didn't, but yet he has my heart bounding……what am I thinking! He just said that to get out of that bind! He would have never said it if he wasn't pressured! Yeah that's it! Keep telling your self that……its true……true!"_

_Inuyasha: "I…I…I can't believe I said that! I never thought I would tell her this way! Kagome I really do lo…"_

Inuyasha looks up at Kagome with a loveable dog face. Miroku whispers to Sango, but he says it loud enough so everyone hears what he is saying

Miroku: "Hey Sango it looks like there is love in the air."

Miroku gently grabs Sango's bottom. **WHAM! **Sango turns her back towards Miroku to think to herself.

_Sango: "Why does he always do that!"_

Sango thinking more starts to smile

_Sango: "Well its not like I don't like it……do I…no I don't think so."_

Sango smiles more making sure Miroku doesn't see. Kagome looking at Sango sees this smile.

_Miroku: "She's always doing that! Does she really hate it when I grab her?"_

Miroku looks at Kagome who is laughing softly to her self. She smiles with joy over the love birds.

_Miroku: "Usually Kagome is furious but yet now she is smiling. Sango must like me grabbing her!"_

Now that the room is silent Kaede walks in

Kaede: "I've never heard this much silence from ye all before. Oh well it's time to sleep. I'll check up on ye in the morning, and well figure out what to do."

They all start getting ready for bed. Girls on one side boys on the other. Kagome next to Sango and Shippo. Inuyasha with Miroku.

Sango: "Wait! What are you doing!"

Kagome: "What? I'm getting ready for bed."

Sango: "Sorry Kagome but its just too wired!"

Kagome: "What's wired about this?"

Sango: "Well Kagome your (Pause) Inuyasha! I know your actually Kagome but it's just too wired."

Kagome: "I see."

Sango: "Miroku I guess that partners you and me together."

Sango softly winks at Miroku

Miroku: "Why I kinda like this I'm fine. I like my sleeping partner."

Sango: "Miroku!"

Inuyasha: "Miroku! I'm not sleeping with him! Who knows what he would do to me while I was sleeping!"

Sango/Kagome: "He better not do ANYTHING!"

Kagome looks at Sango

Sango: "You know for your sake."

Inuyasha: "Ok well just switch. Miroku you sleep with Sango and I'll sleep with Kagome."

Kagome and Miroku look at Inuyasha and laugh (They are the ones taking it in the wrong way just like you! Perverts! JK I thought it too)

Inuyasha: "You know what I mean! Kagome come with me Miroku you go with Sango."

Everyone looks at their new sleeping partner and blushes. Shippo sits their and smiles.

Shippo: "Hey who do I sleep with?"

Kagome: "You can sleep with me if u like."

Shippo: "Ok I will."

While everyone sleeps you see Sango laying her head on Miroku's chest and Kagome sleeping not really close to anyone. Inuyasha and Shippo on the other hand are sleeping very close to each other.

-MORNING-

Kagome is the first to wake up she looks over at Sango and sees the way she is sleeping. She then looks over at Inuyasha and Shippo. Kagome wants to show Inuyasha Sango and Miroku. She pushes Inuyasha gently so he will wake up without waking Shippo.

Kagome: "Inuyasha…Inuyasha….Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha: "No mommy let me sleep a little more."

Kagome chuckles softly to her self

Kagome: "No Inuyasha wake up its me. Wake up!"

Inuyasha opens his eyes a little bit and looks at Kagome

Inuyasha: "Hey there good looking."

Inuyasha opens his eyes fully

Inuyasha: "Oh I thought I was dreaming…I guess it is real."

Kagome: "Inuyasha you're so cute when you sleep."

Inuyasha: "Don't you mean you're cute when you sleep?"

Kagome: "Yeah."

Inuyasha laughs

Inuyasha: "You think you're so funny?"

Kagome: "I don't think I know. Anyways Inuyasha look at Sango and Miroku."

Kagome points to Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha smiles softly then looks

Inuyasha: "I guess Shippo was right when he told us about them."

Kagome: "Yeah looks that way. They are so cute!"

Inuyasha: "Yeah I guess so if you like that cuddling stuff."

Kagome: "Oh I guess you don't do the cuddling thing right?"

Inuyasha: "Of course not! I'm a man!"

Inuyasha looks down at himself

Inuyasha: "Well I am a man just at the current time I'm a woman."

Inuyasha smirks to himself

Kagome: "Well you keep telling yourself that. So I guess all that cuddling last night was what?"

Inuyasha looks up at Kagome with a kinda happy face

Inuyasha: "Cuddling? We were cuddling last night?"

Inuyasha looks at Kagome and blushes. Kagome leans in closer to Inuyasha

Kagome: "Inuyasha how sweet of you to think that we were cuddling."

Inuyasha: "So we weren't then? Then who was I cuddling with last night?"

Kagome points down at Shippo. Shippo still sleeping and all cuddled up right next to Inuyasha

Inuyasha: "Gross! Shi…."

Kagome covers Inuyasha's mouth

Kagome: "Don't wake everyone up there so cute!"

Inuyasha talks in a muffled voice. Shippo stretches out and yawns. He faces Inuyasha

Shippo: "Ohiyo Kagome."

Inuyasha: "Shippo!"

Shippo: "Inuyasha oh sorry. Hey you're really comfy."

Inuyasha: "Well now he's awake."

Kagome: "At least he woke up by himself and by you."

Shippo: "Hey you guys look at Sango and Miroku!"

Kagome: "Yeah we know."

Sango and Miroku start to wake up. Sango is still on Miroku cheast.

Sango: "Morning."

Miroku: "Yes good morning."

Miroku kisses Sango head. Then they both sit up realizing what they are doing. They look at Inuyasha and Kagome who laired back down just missing there glance.

Sango: "Do you think they saw or heard us?"

Miroku: "No I don't think so. So since there not awake…."

Sango: "Yeah?"

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo are still laying down trying to listen to Miroku and Sango. Sango and Miroku start to lean in to kiss each other. Kaede walks right in.

Kaede: "Morning!"

Sango and Miroku freeze in a second. Inuyasha and Kagome both sit up fast and start to yell.

Inuyasha/Kagome: "NO!"

Sango, Miroku and Kaede look at them wondering what's going on. Sango and Miroku look at them with embarrassment.

Sango: "What's no?"

_Sango/Miroku: "Did they hear us? Oh no!"_

Kagome: "Um I was having a bad dream it was so scary."

Inuyasha: "And I was just yelling cuz Shippo is right next to me!"

Kaede: "Well that is strange how ye both yelled at the same time….No matter."

Sango and Miroku both blush and start to scoot away from each other.

Kaede: "Well now that you all up I'll prepare breakfast."

Inuyasha: "Well have you figured out what we should do about this situation!"

Kaede: "Do about what?"

Inuyasha: "You know what the Hell I'm talking about! Getting switched back to normal!"

Kaede: "Oh ye settle down I know! Well I was searching around all day yesterday and found out one thing."

Inuyasha/Kagome: "It seems that in order for ye two to get back in ones own body ye have to go to the Sarzuna Temple in the west where a strong priestess lives."

Kagome: "Strong priestess? Kaede why can't you do it you're a strong priestess."

Kaede: "Yes that is true, but she is much older and wiser than I."

Inuyasha: "Wow older than you! She must be ancient!"

Kagome: 'Inuyasha! So how do we come arouse this strong priestess? What's her name?"

Kaede: "No one knows her name. As far as any one knows she is new to these parts and doesn't speak to anyone. She came from the forest and they say she has a very spiritual power. In order to get to her you must travel a fair distance. You will travel throw a forest for there is no roads to this temple. So be careful."

Inuyasha: "Yeah right as if someone could stop me!"

Kagome: "You mean no one can stop me!"

Inuyasha: "What!...oh yeah I guess."

Kagome: "No matter. We can still beat whoever."

Kaede: "I trust you will have no problems. So then that's settled ye will go to the temple and try to get ye back in each others bodies.

-END-


	4. Holding Hands

HOLDING HANDS

Kagome and Inuyasha are sitting on one side of the scared tree and Sango and Miroku are sitting on the other side. Shippo is off playing somewhere.

Kagome: "Inuyasha"

Inuyasha: "What! What do you want can't you just ever sit there quietly!"

Kagome: "You know I'm just trying to talk to you!"

Inuyasha: "Yeah I know" 

Kagome: "Then why do you act like that?"

Inuyasha: "Act like what?"

Kagome: "Oh never mind!"

Inuyasha looks around and turns his head away from Kagome

Inuyasha: "So (Pause) what did you want to say?"

Kagome sighs and sneaks a little smirk in there

Kagome: "Just that I'm…"

Inuyasha: "I know…"

Kagome looks at Inuyasha surprised

Inuyasha: "I know I can't wait till this is all over too! Being you is just hell!"

Kagome: "Yeah…me…too…"

Sango and Miroku are holding hands making sure that they don't see

Sango: "Miroku (Pause) do you think that we can get them back to normal?"

Miroku: "I sure hope so! They're starting to scare me!"

Sango: "Yeah I'm just scared I might tell Inuyasha something personal or something about Kagome you know what I mean!"

Miroku: "Personal? What might be personal? Does Kagome…"

Sango: "Shhhhhhhh! Their still right there you know!"

Inuyasha and Kagome are trying to listen to what they are saying when Kagome starts to blush.

Inuyasha: "So…. what's so…personal?"

Kagome blushes some more

Kagome: "Inuyasha I think that…."

Inuyasha starts to blush

Kagome: "That…That…I think that you are…."

Inuyasha: "Oh! Just say it already!"

Kagome: "MEAN! And HORRIBLE and so…so impatient…and just so…STUPID!"

Inuyasha: "That's what was so HARD to SAY!"

Kagome puts a little smug look on her face

Kagome: "Yeah…that's it! What else would I say?"

Sango and Miroku are both leaning against the tree listing to Kagome and Inuyasha yelling at each other.

Sango: "Why can't they just say…?"

Miroku: "I know"

Miroku leans in to kiss Sango on the check. Inuyasha and Kagome both stand up in front of them and start yelling at Miroku and Sango.

Inuyasha: "What do you know about US! I mean what US!"

Kagome: "Tell each other WHAT!"

Inuyasha and Kagome both look at Sango and Miroku who are still really close to each other and Miroku kissing Sango's check.

Kagome: "Sango!…"

Inuyasha: "Miroku…"

Sango looks at Miroku and slaps him lightly but making it look real. Miroku smiles a little bit and Sango puts on her normal outraged face on.

Miroku: "Oh! So sorry Sango it's that dame curse of mine!"

Kagome looks at Miroku with a suspicious look

Kagome: "I thought your hand was cursed not you mouth?"

Miroku smiles

Miroku: "Sometimes it's a little of both"

Sango paying no attention to Kagome's comment

Sango: "Well you should be sorry!"

Inuyasha and Kagome blush at what they just say happen. Sango and Miroku are terribly embarrassed. They al look at each other sort of embarrassed and a bit giggly. Shippo then comes in resurging them all from the awkward silence.

Shippo: "Kagome I'm hungry"

Kagome: "Shippo I think Kaede has some food…"

Shippo: "I know but…I want your food! Please!"

Everyone jumping the chance to change the subject

Inuyasha: "Yeah I would kill for some of those chips potatoes you have!"

Miroku: "Mmmmm I could almost taste that unusual drink you have in your era."

Kagome: "Ok Ok! I'll go get some food! Calm down!"

Kagome starts to head down the well when Sango stops her

Sango: "Kagome!"

Kagome: "Yeah? Oh Sango don't worry I'll get you something too no need to worry"

Sango: "No Kagome don't you think your family might find this all a little strange?"

Inuyasha: "No, Kagome's family has seen me before their ok with this"

Kagome: "Yeah I guess…but…?"

Sango: "So I guess you can't go?"

Kagome looks at Inuyasha and Shippo who are giving her puppy dog faces (Inuyasha looks funny because he doesn't know Kagome's faces)

Kagome: "Oh Ok I'll go"

Inuyasha/Shippo: "YES!"

Kagome heads for the well and as she is about to jump in she grabs Inuyasha by his shirt and pulls him down

Kagome: "Come on Inuyasha I need your help"

Inuyasha: "H…..E…..Y!"

Kagome lands perfect on the other side of the well as Inuyasha lands right on his butt. Inuyasha gets up and rubs his new butt and Kagome looks at him.

Kagome: "Hey stop copping a field! I would like if you didn't grab my ass!"

Inuyasha looks startled

Inuyasha: "I….I…was just rubbing it cuz...it hurt!"

Kagome: "Yeah well next time think before grabbing"

They start to head up the ladder (Inuyasha first)

Inuyasha: "Hey you were look at me weren't you!"

Kagome gives him a little smile

Kagome: "Yeah cuz you know I love to check girls out especially when its my own body"

Inuyasha: "You never know"

Kagome laughs and head out of the hut

Inuyasha: "So what do you need me for?"

Kagome: "Hello! I need you to go into my house and grab the food"

Inuyasha: "And where will you be?"

Kagome: "I'll be right there but we have to make it look like you're in charge"

Inuyasha: "I am in charge"

Kagome: "Ha I mean yes you are (giggle)"

Inuyasha: "But what if your family wants to talk to me?"

Kagome: "So?"

Inuyasha: "Well in case you didn't notice I don't sound anything like you"

Kagome: "Well we can disguise our voices! Yeah you try it try to sound like me!"

Inuyasha try's to sound just like Kagome and oddly sounds exactly like her

Kagome: "Ok now that's creepy!"

(Ok from now on when they are going to speak in each others voice I'm just going to but it like this for example if Kagome was speaking in Inuyasha's voice it would look like this: I-Kagome: "Bla bla" and Inuyasha would be the opposite like this: K-Inuyasha: "Bla bla"----just so you get it )

K-Inuyasha: "Why is it creepy?"

Kagome: "Oh just that you sound just like me!"

K-Inuyasha: "Oh really! Ok I knew I could do it! Now you try"

I-Kagome: "Oh look at me I'm a big strong man look at me look at me!"

Inuyasha: "Hey you sound just like me! Hey! I don't sound or act like that!"

Kagome: "(Giggle) I know I was just playing with ya"

Inuyasha: "So now that we have that covered should we go in?"

I-Kagome: "Yeah lets go"

They sneak in through the door and go for the refrigerator

Kagome's Mom: "Kagome! I didn't know you were back! Perfect timing!"

Kagome hits Inuyasha in the side for him to speak up

K-Inuyasha: "Oh…Why?"

Kagome's Mom: "Oh your friends are here to see and since you weren't here I was just going to give them a snake for worrying about her but she not up to see anyone today. Oh hello Inuyasha so nice to see you again. But since you're here I'll tell them you can talk. Oh sorry Inuyasha Sota is around here some where he has missed you terribly so you can go play with him until Kagome's done."

Kagome's Mom goes to get Kagome's friends and Kagome starts to panic

Kagome: "Oh no! My friends! You're going to have to tell them your sick"

Inuyasha: "Ok but what if they ask me questions and stuff?"

Kagome: "Just say something! I'll be right out here"

Inuyasha: "But!"

(Ok I'm a loser cuz I don't know Kagome's friends names so I am just going to name them F1, F2, F3 get it Friend 1…Yeah I know I'm stupid but I'm just to lazy right now to look them up)

F1: "Kagome!"

F2: "Who were you talking too?"

K-Inuyasha: "Oh…no…one…I was talking to no one"

F3: "Was it your boyfriend?"

K-Inuyasha: "Boyfriend?"

_Kagome: "Oh no I hope they don't tell him! Please! Please Don't!"_

F1: "Oh was it Kouga?"

K-Inuyasha: "KOUGA!"

F2: "No I bet it was Miroku"

K-Inuyasha: "Miroku?"

F1: "Oh come on Kagome tell us who it was"

K-Inuyasha: "Um….my….Boyfriend…"

F3: "I knew it! So how is he doing? Is he still over protective?"

F2: "Yeah did he kill anyone yet?"

F1: "I just know this biker guy is no good for you"

K-Inuyasha: "Uh…can you excess me for a sec I'll be right back"

F3: "Yeah but hurry we just stopped by so we need to go soon"

Inuyasha runs out side to Kagome

Inuyasha: "What's a Boyfriend?"

Kagome blushes a little

Kagome: "Oh they think you're my boyfriend"

Inuyasha: "I'm a boyfriend? What's a boyfriend? Is it bad or good?"

Kagome: "Well what is it in your time where two people are dating…. you know going out…. lovers?"

Inuyasha: "Lovers oh you mean a mate"

Kagome: "Yeah a mate they think that you're my mate"

Inuyasha: "Oh…What! We are married!"

Kagome: "No in this time its that you are mates but you're not married"

Inuyasha: "Oh so What! Were mates!"

Kagome: "It wasn't my fault they just assumed that you were my boyfriend"

Inuyasha: "Ok…So what's with the Kouga and Miroku thing? Do they think they are your mates too?"

Kagome: "No! Well they just know that Kouga loves me and Miroku wants me to have his children"

Inuyasha: "And their fine with that! What kind of place do you live in!"

Kagome: "No! They are not fine with it but just never mind go back in there and tell them to leave! Hurry up!"

Kagome practically throws Inuyasha throw the door

K-Inuyasha: "Yeah ok I'm back…."

F1: "So what was that about?"

K-Inuyasha: "Oh nothing!"

Sota comes running down the stairs towards Inuyasha

Sota: "Sis! Your back where's Inuyasha?"

Sota looks around and just starts to see Kagome's friends staring at him with puzzlement

K-Inuyasha: "Sota!"

Inuyasha points to outside and Sota takes off running

F2: "Inuyasha? Who's that?"

Kagome is hanging out by the well when Sota spots her

Sota: "Inuyasha! I can't wait to hang out!"

Sota pulls on Kagome's arm

Kagome: "Sota please I'm waiting here"

Sota looks up at Kagome

Sota: "Ka….go….me?"

Sota jumps back

Sota: "Inuyasha you sound like Kagome!"

Kagome: "Crap…well I am Kagome. Back in the other era our souls got switched"

Kagome waits to see how Sota will react

Sota: "Oh…Kewl!"

Kagome: "Leave it to you to be fine with all this…your such a little weirdo"

Sota pouts while Kagome just smiles

Sota: "Well…. I get it from you!"

Kagome laughs and Sota smiles back

Sota: "Ok tell me all about it!"

Kagome sighs and starts to tell Sota what's up.

Back at the table, Kagome's friends are surrounding Inuyasha trying to get some answers.

F1: "So Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha: "Yeah…?"

Inuyasha sits up all the way shocked

F2: "That's his name?"

Inuyasha slumps down in his chair relieved

F3: "That's a wired name"

K-Inuyasha: "It's a good a name! I like it!"

F1: "So have you guys kissed yet?"

Inuyasha blushes a bit

K-Inuyasha: "Ummm…No not yet"

F3: "So when are you going to kiss him!"

K-Inuyasha: "I don't know!"

F2: "Well once you do you have to tell us!"

F1: "Yeah! We love all the details!"

F3: "But make sure Hojo doesn't find out1"

K-Inuyasha: "Hojo…why?"

F2: "Well you don't want to ruin it with him don't forget you guys have to go out on an official date"

F1: "Well since were all talked out we should be going, good talking with you! Hope to see you at school, Bye!"

F2/F3: "Bye!"

As soon as Kagome's friends leave the house Inuyasha shoots out looking for Kagome, but Kagome's Mom catches him first.

Kagome's Mom: "Kagome so how is it tin the other era?"

K-Inuyasha: "Oh…its fine…yeah just fine"

Kagome's Mom: "Oh good to hear, so how's Inuyasha and the others doing?"

K-Inuyasha: "Oh they are just fine hungry as usually that's why I'm back"

Kagome's Mom claps here hands together because she is full with happiness

Kagome's Mom: "OH! Let me help you dear I'll put it all together for you because I know how hard it is for you"

Kagome's Mom starts going through all the cupboards and fridge to get all sorts of food at puts it in a backpack that's she found by the table. She shoves it all in and hands it to Inuyasha.

Kagome's Mom: "Here you go dear, when you go back they are sure to have full stomachs from all that food!"

Kagome's Mom smiles at Inuyasha and Inuyasha smiles weakly at her.

K-Inuyasha: "Well…Thank You…. well I'll be off now…Bye!"

Inuyasha runs out of the house to get Kagome and heads to the well where he finds Kagome and Sota chatting it up. He hears that Kagome is talking in her regular voice so he automatically knows its ok.

Inuyasha: "Oh I see you two are having fun"

Kagome and Sota look up and Kagome notices Inuyasha's sarcasm

Kagome: "Oh yeah just a regular tea party here"

Inuyasha looks at Kagome with a puzzled face, Kagome shrugs.

Sota: "Hey Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha nodes his head for a response and Kagome sighs

Inuyasha: "Can we get going now I got the food?"

Kagome pats Sota on the head, and gets ready to just down the well as Inuyasha follows. Kagome then smiles at Inuyasha as they head down the well.

I-Kagome: "Oh just shut up and lets go!"

K-Inuyasha: "Oh Whine!"

Dear Readers,

Hope you liked that! Just in case you didn't know they were making fun of each other at the end---cute don't you think ;) Well hope you read on!


	5. Lets Get Started

LETS GET STARTED

Inuyasha and Kagome come up in the well and they hear Miroku and Sango talking.

Sango: "Why did you send Shippo off?"

Miroku: "So I could do this!"

Miroku jumps Sango and kisses her. Then they start to make out. Inuyasha can't tell what there doing right away so they look a little confused. Kagome signals to Inuyasha that they should stay down for a minute to listen.

Sango: "Miroku…(giggle)"

Miroku: "Sango…Sango oh Sango!"

Sango: "Yes Miroku…you want to tell me something?"

Miroku: "Yes Sango I love you!"

Sango: "You do?"

Miroku: "Yes I've loved you since the moment I saw you!"

Sango: "Well, um…I've loved you since like a week after I saw you."

Miroku: "Oh really?"

Miroku starts to tickle Sango and they get up and start to play around. Inuyasha and Kagome have blank faces on they have no idea how to react to this.

Miroku: "I'm going to get you!"

Sango: "No your not!"

Sango tackles Miroku to the ground and they just lye there and hold each other. Miroku kisses Sango on the head and Sango buries her face in Miroku's warm body.

Miroku: "Oh Sango…"

Sango: "Yeah I know"

Inuyasha and Kagome are still standing at the bottom of the well, holding hands. Kagome leans close to Inuyasha to whispers in his ear. Inuyasha blushes at their closeness.

Kagome: "Oh how cute!"

Inuyasha: "Yeah, I'm glad they can be together. Wow it seems our whole little group it paring off."

Kagome: "What do you mean?"

Inuyasha: "You know Sango, Miroku, you and…."

Inuyasha stops and he realizes what he was just going to say! He looks away hoping Kagome will drop the subject.

Kagome: "Ya, you and?"

Inuyasha: "Nothing!"

Kagome: "What were you going to say?"

Inuyasha: "Nothing, I don't know what I was going on about!"

Inuyasha starts to blush and notices that they are still holing hands

Inuyasha: "Kagome your…"

Kagome: "Wait I can't hear them"

Sango and Miroku stopped taking and are sitting up strait.

Sango: "Did you hear something?"

Miroku: "I don't know? Do you think their back?"

Sango: "I don't know?"

Sango points to the well and they both crawl over. They are trying to be sneaky by just poking over the top. They look down trying not to be noticed. They see Inuyasha and Kagome just standing there, holding hands.

Kagome: "I wonder what they are doing? Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha is still blushing really hard and looking at their hands.

_Inuyasha: "She's still holding my hand! I don't think she realizes what she's doing, does she?"_

Kagome: "Inuyasha! What are you looking at?"

Kagome follows Inuyasha's gaze and sees that they are holding hands. She also notices that Inuyasha is blushing so she starts to blush with him.

Kagome: "Inuyasha"

Sango and Miroku look at each other and smile.

Miroku: "Hey you two! I don't know what happened but it looks like you guys had fun!"

Miroku turns to Sango

Miroku: "They look like a regular pair of lovers (laughs)"

Sango giggles and Inuyasha and Kagome are really blushing know, but yet they still have not dropped their hands.

Kagome: "Whatever!"

Inuyasha: "I wouldn't talk!"

Kagome: "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha: "What…oh"

Miroku and Sango both blush and look a little confused

Sango: "What do you mean?"

Inuyasha: "Oh nothing"

Miroku: "What do you mean 'nothing' I know you meant something!"

Kagome: "It was nothing really he was just being stupid!"

Inuyasha and Kagome start heading up the well. Once up Shippo pounces right on Kagome's shoulder.

Shippo: "Hey Kagome! Hey Inuyasha! What are we talking about?"

Kagome: "Oh nothing just the usual, Inuyasha being stupid you know"

Shippo: "Oh yeah"

Shippo looks around and sees that Sango and Miroku are looking shy as also Inuyasha and Kagome are looking a little shy too.

_Shippo: "Hey I wonder if they heard Sango and Miroku? Of course I heard it all cuz I was in the bush listen but they don't know that."_

Now sitting on the well cross legged, Shippo starts to mumble out loud about Miroku and Sango being in love and telling each other and Inuyasha and Kagome being in love and how much they should tell each other. Shippo seems to be deep in thought cuz he has no idea that when he thinks this is all in his head it is really being said out load, so that everyone can hear him. And to that Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango are just staring at Shippo. Shippo seems done with his thoughts and notices the bag by Inuyasha's feet and jumps down to it.

Shippo: "Oh goody! You guys brought back the food! Come on lets have us some food!"

Shippo looks up and sees everyone giving him the dirtiest look ever.

Shippo: "Wha…?"

-------**BAME**--------

Inuyasha hit Shippo over the head putting stars in his eyes. No one says a word of protest. They stand there a bit uneasy. Sango decides to break the silence and change the subject.

Sango: "So should we get on the road? We can get later its not lunch yet right?"

Kagome: "Ya. Lets get started!"

Relived to put everything passed them. They all start walking off and no are talking.

_Shippo: "What did I get hit for?"_

_Inuyasha: "I can't believe this day, first Kagome's friends think I'm a bad guy-----well I am demon---then the hand holding---which I must say was very…Snap out of it! Oh I could just hit Shippo again!"_

_Kagome: "I wonder if Inuyasha mean what he said?"_

------Flash Back------

Kagome: Oh how cute!"

Inuyasha: "Yeah, I'm glad they can be together. Wow it seems our whole little group it paring off."

Kagome: "What do you mean?"

Inuyasha: "You know Sango, Miroku, you and…."

Inuyasha stops and he realizes what he was just going to say! He looks away hoping Kagome will drop the subject.

Kagome: "Ya, you and?"

Inuyasha: "Nothing!"

------End Flash Back-----

_Kagome: "I wonder what he was going to say? I'm sure it was going to be you and me. I'm sure----I hope I'm right, I really do----oh man do I want to hurt Shippo for saying all that and right out loud no less!"_

_Sango: "Does Inuyasha and Kagome know about me and Miroku? What if they do! Why haven't they said anything yet? They're just teasing us! They better not know! How would they find out? Did they hear us at the well? That must be it!"_

_Miroku: "Everyone is loving each other, Sango and myself, Inuyasha and Kagome. I really love Sango. I never thought I would actually be in love. Man Shippo is so funny! I feel sorry for him. He's going to get the crap beat out of him!"_

Everyone is walking slow and very tense. Kagome will be the brave one and break the silence.

Kagome: "So what's everyone thinking?"

_Inuyasha/Sango/Miroku: "SHIPPO!"_

_Shippo: "ME!"_

Sango: "Oh nothing really"

Miroku: "Yeah same hear"

Kagome: "So were all good right?"

Inuyasha: "Why? What would be bothering us?"

_Kagome: "He acts like it doesn't bother him, but I know it does!"_

Kagome: "Oh nothing"

Kagome stops dead in her tracks. And everyone looks at her.

Kagome: "Its wired I think I'm sensing a demon and he's coming fast"

Inuyasha: "You think that's strange I'm feeling, I think a scared jewel shard. Maybe you should leave?"

Kagome: "Me? Why! Shouldn't you go, you are the weakling now. You go!"

Inuyasha: "Well you don't know how to use my powers!"

Sango: "Don't worry about it me and Miroku can handle anything"

Kagome: "But it seems strong"

Sango: "I'm sure we can take it on"

Sango and Miroku prepare themselves for a big demon. But they don't have to wait long. A storming tornado rushes towards them and Koga appears. Sango and Miroku's sweat falls.

Sango: "That's the dangerous demon? Its only Koga"

Koga: "Shut up I am dangerous!"

Koga goes to Inuyasha (who he thinks is Kagome)(By the way you can't smell the difference)

Koga: "Oh Kagome I see your still with that mutt, why don't you leave him and come with me? Be my mate!"

Inuyasha is just standing there stiff and not saying a word, he look pretty disgusted.

Koga: "Kagome? Why are you not talking to me? What did I do?"

Kagome stares at Inuyasha and singles him to say something.

K-Inuyasha: "Oh Koga, do you want to know something------I think you are…"

I-Kagome: "Shut up! _Kagome!_"

Koga: "Inuyasha you mutt stay out of this its between me and my lover!"

Sango, Shippo and Miroku start to laugh.

Koga: "What are you laughing at!"

K-Inuyasha: "Their laughing at you! No one likes you! Leave us alone!"

Koga: "What? Kagome! I don't believe what your saying"

Koga leans in and grabs Inuyasha's shoulders to kiss him, and Inuyasha and Kagome start to yell.

Kagome: "No! Don't"

Koga stops dead in his tracks. Koga looks from Inuyasha to Kagome completely confused.

Koga: "What the hell is going on here?"

Inuyasha: "Let me go! Don't you dare kiss me!"

Koga: "What the hell! Kagome?"

Inuyasha: "Wrong!"

Miroku finally done laughing steps between Inuyasha and Koga

Miroku: "Listen up Koga its like this, Inuyasha and Kagome were beating up a demon and their souls got switched into each others bodies. So now that's Kagome and that's Inuyasha, get it?"

Koga is stunned and point to Inuyasha

Koga: "Are you trying to tell me that that's Inuyasha!"

Sango: "Yeah that's him"

Koga jumps back at least ten feet, and starts wiping his mouth

Koga: "I almost _kissed_ Inuyasha! That's disgusting!"

Inuyasha: "Its not that bad considering I'm so cute"

Everyone stares at Inuyasha not knowing what to say.

Kagome: "Inuyasha…. what are you saying?"

Inuyasha throws his hands over is mouth in complete shock

Inuyasha: "I… I don't know I just all of sudden said it!"

Kagome: "Keck women I'll never understand them"

Everyone now stares at Kagome

Sango: "What's this? What's going on here?"

Miroku: "I don't know"

Shippo: "You know Kagome is acting just like Inuyasha, and Inuyasha is acting just like Kagome, Don't you think?"

Miroku, Sango, Koga, and Shippo all stare at Inuyasha and Kagome who are both still in shock just standing there.

Miroku: "You know that makes sense, don't you see it Sango?"

Sango: "No, I don't get it"

Miroku: "Well the did switch souls and now they are in each others body's so maybe there personalities are getting to them, you know?"

Shippo: "So there acting like each other, well that's not so bad"

Sango: "Do you think it could get worse?"

Miroku: "How so?"

Sango: "I don't know like say the more they stay like this the more they well become more like the other. Right?"

Miroku: "That's a possibility"

Inuyasha: "Could also mean nothing"

Kagome: "Yeah it could be one of those unexpected twists"

Miroku: "That is also a possibility"

Sango: "So we will just have to keep on eye on you two, wont we?"

Miroku and Shippo both nod their heads in agreement.

Koga: "You know this is just too freaky! I would love to help my love Kagome but this is a little over my head, and the fact that when I look at her I see a mutt so I'm afraid I'll be on my way now."

Koga gets ready to take off.

Sango: "Wait you can't leave, you know about them you can't tell!"

Miroku: "She's right you can't tell anyone of their situation or people might take advantage of this."

Koga: "Oh don't worry I wont tell. Just make sure they get back to normal you tell me."

Sango: "Why?"

Koga: "'Cause when they're back to normal I'll have my woman back."

Inuyasha: (girly voice) "Oh how sweet! Why don't you let me give you a preview!"

Inuyasha bats his eyelashes and blows Koga a kiss while stepping closer to him. Koga jumps back and runs away while yelling. Inuyasha is laughing (while actually giggling) and Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are all staring at Inuyasha.

Sango: "Was that something else you couldn't help?"

Inuyasha: "No! I just wanted to mess with him, did you see is face? (Laughing) is was the funnies thing!"

Everyone else starts to laugh with Inuyasha

Miroku: "Ok, now we have to figure this out"

Inuyasha: "What?"

Miroku: "Well it seems we just but a rush on getting you two back to normal. We don't know if this attitude adjustment well be permanent or not."

Inuyasha: "I sure as hell hope it's not permanent"

Sango: "Yes so we better get going and make it fast"

Inuyasha: "Why wasn't it fast in the first place?"

Sango: "I didn't mean that I just meant we really have to hurry now"

Kagome: "Ya lay off Inuyasha"

Inuyasha: "Easy for you to say I'm stuck in this weak body, you have a better, stronger body. I know because it's my body"

Kagome: "Whatever I'm not that weak!"

Inuyasha: "Say what you like, I know the truth"

Inuyasha and Kagome keep yelling at each other while Sango, Miroku and Shippo already head down the road.

Shippo: "Lets see how long they notice we aren't there"

Sango: "Ya like they ever notice anything when they're yelling at each other"

Miroku: "This is true"

Kagome looks their way and notices they're leaving. She stops yelling and starts walking away

Kagome: "We'll finished this later there leaving"

Inuyasha: "Yeah, Yeah we will"

They walk in silence for a while then Kagome looks at Inuyasha.

Kagome: "Inuyasha did you mean what you said?"

Inuyasha: "What I said?"

Kagome: "You know, down in the well. You said that you're glad that Sango and Miroku can be together….and…"

Inuyasha: "Of course I'm glad for them! I'm not that mean you know! I don't like it getting in the way with our fighting and all but its nice that Miroku isn't going to be after women anymore."

Kagome: "If you let me finish!"

Inuyasha: "Well if you would just spit it out!"

Kagome: "OH Never mind! Why is it every time I try to talk to you you wont listen! If only you would just Shut Up!"

Kagome storms off into the woods to frustrated to even to be near Inuyasha. Inuyasha tells Sango and Miroku to hang on while he talks to Kagome.

Inuyasha: "Kagome! Kagome!"

Inuyasha sees Kagome sitting on a rock with her legs to her chest and looking into the river. Inuyasha tries to lighten the mood.

Inuyasha: "You know your making me look bad. I never sit like that on a rock it's very girly."

Kagome just looks at Inuyasha with a sad yet angry face and sighs then looks back at the river.

Inuyasha: "Sorry"

Kagome brings her gaze up to Inuyasha in complete shock.

Kagome: "What did you say?"

Inuyasha looks away

Inuyasha: "You know what I said….I'm…sorry"

Kagome looks away also

Kagome: "I thought I'd never hear you say that"

Inuyasha: "Yeah well don't get used to it!"

Kagome: "Ya I know. Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha: "Yeah?"

Kagome: "Why aren't you looking at me?"

Inuyasha: "You're not looking at me ether"

Kagome: "I know its just…"

Inuyasha: "Weird looking at yourself"

Kagome: "Exactly"

Inuyasha: "Ya…"

Kagome: "But I feel like myself when…."

Inuyasha: "Were holding hands"

Kagome: "Yes, like in the well…"

Inuyasha: "Kagome I did mean what I said I just can't come to say it right"

Kagome: "Well as long as your willing to try and say it I can handle it."

Inuyasha sits on the rock with Kagome

Inuyasha: "You know I wouldn't mind feeling like myself right now"

Inuyasha moves his hand closer to Kagome's.

Kagome: "Inuyasha…"

----End----

Dear Readers,

Ok! Hope you like! I know my little romance is kinda corny but I try to make it as cute as possible while still keeping Inuyasha's hard core still intact. Well I'm writhing more so please Read!


	6. Feelings

Feelings

-----Previous-----

Inuyasha sits down on the rock with Kagome

Inuyasha: "You know I wouldn't mind feeling like myself right now"

Inuyasha moves his hand closer to Kagome's.

Kagome: "Inuyasha…"

------Now-----

Inuyasha is holding Kagome's hand as they sit on a rock looking at the light river below them.

Inuyasha: "Do you feel…?"

Kagome: "Ya this feels nice"

Kagome blushes ever so lightly

Inuyasha: "Yeah it does but….."

Kagome: "But?"

Inuyasha: "But I was thinking that I feel like my old self, don't you?"

Kagome looks away and Inuyasha can see she is sadden

Kagome: "Oh"

Inuyasha: "I didn't say I don't like it! I like it a lot!"

Kagome looks back at him and has a smile on her face.

Kagome: "Really?"

Inuyasha blushes and looks Kagome dead in the eye and starts to whisper

Inuyasha: "Yes really. I li….lo…..you"

Kagome blushes also and leans on Inuyasha's shoulder

Kagome: "I li lo you too"

Three buses down are Miroku and Sango spying on them

Sango: "Oh Miroku look, Kagome is leaning on Inuyasha's shoulder"

Miroku rapes his arm around Sango's waist and whispers in her ear

Miroku: "No Sango love, Inuyasha is leaning on Kagome's shoulder"

Sango: "Oh yeah, I forgot….so it does seem that Inuyasha is leaning on Kagome."

Sango giggles

Sango: "I never thought I would see Inuyasha acting so cute or girly for that matter."

Miroku: "You know we really should be going"

Sango: "Yeah your right, but that's just so mean to interrupt them like that."

Miroku: "What do you suggest we do?"

Sango: "I suppose we must get going, but I don't want to be the one to rain on their little party. So that means you get to do it, good luck"

Miroku: "Oh no! I'm not going to do it"

Sango: "Well then who?"

Just then Shippo jumps into Sango's lap

Shippo: "Look I found some berry's!"

Miroku and Sango exchange looks with each other

Miroku: "Oh Shippo that's wonderful. Why don't you go get Inuyasha and Kagome and tell them right away"

Shippo looks over his shoulder and sees the couple sitting on a rock snuggling.

Shippo: "Oh I don't know it doesn't look like they want to be bothered"

Sango: "Oh no they don't mind"

Miroku: "Yes in fact you can just yell his name from over here if you wish just make sure he hears you"

Shippo looks at Sango and Miroku suspiciously. Then looks at the couple and shrugs.

Kagome: "Inuyasha…."

Inuyasha: "Ya…."

Kagome: "Do…do you…."

Shippo: "INUYASHA!"

Both Inuyasha and Kagome jump to their feet, but they're still holding hands. Inuyasha is annoyed and starts to yell.

Inuyasha: "What!"

Inuyasha sees them standing in the bushes not to far from him and glares them down. Then he notices that Sango and Miroku are looking at him strangely. Kagome sees this too and asks:

Kagome: "What?"

Sango looks from Inuyasha to Kagome and back again.

Sango: "Inuyasha? Kagome?

Miroku: "What is this?"

Inuyasha: "What are you talking about? And why were you spying on us?"

Miroku: "Is that really you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha takes a deep sigh

Inuyasha: "What's wrong with you? Don't you remember me and Kagome switched bodies"?

Miroku: "Yes I remember, but your not in Kagome's body your in yours"

Kagome: "What?"

Both Inuyasha and Kagome look down at them self and see that in fact they are in their own bodies.

Inuyasha: "How'd this happen?"

Kagome: "Were back!"

Sango: "I don't understand how'd you get back to normal?"

Inuyasha: "Who cares? I'm back to my old demon self!"

Kagome: "Yes, I'm a girl again!"

Shippo: "Why did they change back?"

Miroku: "I'm not sure"

Miroku is looking Inuyasha and Kagome from head to foot, trying to figure out how they switched back. While surveying them he notices that Inuyasha and Kagome are holding hands. He smiles and looks to Sango, who sees the same thing. They both smile. Inuyasha follows their gaze and brakes contact with Kagome. In a blink of an eye they switch back to each other's bodies again. No one notices until Kagome says something.

Kagome: "So what are…."

Every one just stares at Kagome in wonder.

Kagome: "What?"

Kagome then looks down at her body to see if she has anything on her, and they all say at once:

Inuyasha: "How'd?"

Kagome: "What the?"

Shippo: "You…"

Sango: "Back?"

Miroku: "This is strange"

Inuyasha: "Why did we switch back?"

Miroku: "However you two did it, it seems that it was a one time thing"

Kagome: "This sucks"

Inuyasha: "Well we can't do anything about it now"

Miroku: "I suggest we go find this priestess and see if she can help. By the look of it you two can use all the help you need."

Sango: "Yes we better get going"

Fifteen minutes later everyone is walking down the road, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo ahead of Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha leans closer to Kagome and whispers:

Inuyasha: "Kagome?"

Kagome: "Yes?"

Inuyasha: "Can we….feel…….can…."

Kagome smiles to herself and grabs Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha exhales a sigh of relief. (To no ones knowledge Kagome and Inuyasha switched back.)

-----------End---------

Dear Readers,

Yeah, I hope you got that. No one knows this except you readers but when Kagome and Inuyasha do **something** (Just in case you haven't figured it out yet, that could be your clue) they switch back to their own bodies! Hope you like! I'm writing more so please R & R!


	7. Threates

THREATES

Sesshomaru is walking along the side of a lake with Jaken and Rin following close by. Sesshomaru stops to a dead hault. So suddenly that Jaken runs right into his legs. Rin sees this a an opputionty to rest so she plops herself down on the grass closer to the lake.

_Sesshomaru: "Odd. Inuyasha's sent is almost missing. Could be that he is dieing…if only"_

Jaken: "My Lord…Sesshomaru-sama"

Sesshomaru: "Um"

Jaken: "Has something happened to Inuyasha? Is he dead?"

Sesshomaru: "Now why would you think such things?"

Jaken shrugs

Jaken: "I don't know but you look kinda happy"

Sesshomaru gives Jaken a dead glare.

Sesshomaru: "If only. No, I still can sense him but it is very faint. Perhaps he is only dieing and will be gone soon."

Right in front of Sesshomaru a mist appears and Kikyo is clear. Sesshomaru doesn't even blink to her arrival. Kikyo is standing directly in front of Sesshomaru so Jaken can't see her yet.

Sesshomaru: "I suppose you've come to discus Inuyasha"

Jaken looks confused

Kikyo: "Yes"

At hearing her voice Jaken moves so he can see her. When seen he jumps back obviously surprised.

Jaken: "Sesshomaru-sama! Its that dead priestess!"

Sesshomaru gives Jaken another death glare and this time Jaken takes the hint and moves away with Rin.

Sesshomaru: "You too noticed the lack of Inuyasha"

Kikyo: "I came to see if you had slayn Inuyasha"

Sesshomaru: "Why do you care so?"

Kikyo: "Need I remind you, I will be the one to slay Inuyasha"

Sesshomaru: "So by coming here you would planned to….."

Kikyo: "Kill you…I am not afraid of a demon like your self."

Sesshomaru: "I can see that. I can also see that you are a foolish woaman"

Kikyo: "I swear Sesshomaru, if you even try to kill Inu…."

Sesshomaru: "And I swear that I will be the one to slay Inuyasha!"

Kikyo: "Such hatred for your own flesh and blood."

Sesshomaru turns around and starts walking

Kikyo: "To be brothers with a half-demon…"

Sesshomaru: "You know nothing, but be warned if you get in my way I will bring you down."

Kikyo: "You heed my warning! For by the next two moons Inuyasha will be mine!"

Sesshomaru turns around to look at her. And you see that she is disappearing into the mist from which she came. While this you can still her whispering.

Kikyo: "Heed…my…warning"

Now that she is gone Jaken and Rin come back by Sesshomaru's side.

Jaken: "Sesshomaru-sama"

Sesshomaru: "Jaken"

Jaken: "Yes, my Lord"

Sesshomaru: "Take Rin to the meadows, feed her, I'll be gone a while."

Jaken: "Sesshomaru-sama"

Sesshomaru: "Jaken, it seems that Kikyo wants to kill Inuyasha"

Rin: "Lord Sesshomaru are you going to stop her?"

Sesshomaru gives Rin a blank looks and does a slight nod. With that he starts walking off into the unseen. Jaken and Rin head in a different direction.

Jaken: "Well come on Rin"

Rin: "Lord Jaken, is Lord Sesshomaru going to stop that priestess from killing Inuyasha?"

Jaken: "Baka! Lord Sesshomaru is going to stop her from killing but he plans on killing Inuyasha him self"

Rin stops to think about this new information

Rin: "Why would Lord Sesshomaru kill his own brother?"

Jaken: "Rin you very well know that Sesshomaru-same hates all humans and half-demons"

Jaken hears what he's said and now looks concerned for Rin.

Jaken: "No Rin….Sesshomaru-sama…."

Rin looks like she about ready to cry. Then she stands her full height and turns around.

Rin: "I understand"

She then takes off running with out hearing Jaken yelling out her. Now that she is alone, on some road heading to some place she doesn't know, she starts to sing a sad song.

----------END----------

Dear Readers,

Yeah I know this one is a little short as well, but it just has to be done! But please still R&R!


	8. Sweet Song

SWEET SONG

To go so far…..

Without even.…knowing

To go so far…..

What will become

Words, feelings, dreams

All keep rushing…...

Rushing…rushing…rushing….in

My head….

To go so far….

Without even….knowing

To go so far…

How do we ever….believe

What will become….

Of me…..

The whole group is walking through the forest on some road when they spot Rin crying. You can even still her hum from the song she was singing. Shippo is the first to spot her.

Shippo: "Isn't that the girl who's with Sesshomaru?"

Miroku: "Now that's odd I thought Sesshomaru hated humans?"

Rin hears Miroku talking and starts walking towards them. She looks right at Inuyasha (Inuyasha right now is in his own body)

Rin: "You are Inuyasha are you not?" Inuyasha: "Yeah, what you want?" 

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all look at Inuyasha in shock for they are confused why Inuyasha is in his own body.

Kagome: "What are you staring at?" 

Kagome touches her face (with one hand of course, if you know what I mean) and feels that it's her own face.

Miroku: "Why are you back in your original bodies?"

Inuyasha: "How does this keep happing?"

Rin looks at Inuyasha and Kagome holding hands. She smiles a bit then saddens over whelms her. Not noticing the happiness around her, Rin starts to cry.

_Rin: "What makes them so different? Why can't Lord Sesshomaru see! She is human and they can still be in love"_

Inuyasha looks at Rin and her socked cheeks.

Inuyasha: "What's wrong? Why are you crying? Who are you and what do your want with me?"

Rin wipes her tears away and looks straight into Inuyasha's eyes.

Rin: "My name is Rin….I…I am one of Sesshomaru's…" 

At the mention of Sesshomaru's name, Inuyasha drops Kagome's hand.

-----They Switch Back---

Inuyasha: "Sesshomaru's what?" 

Now that he has spoken everyone can see he's back in Kagome's body.

Shippo: "Here we go again" Sango: "What's going on?" Rin: "I see" Inuyasha: "What do you know? Aren't you just full of information" Kagome: "Inuyasha stop yelling. Rin how do you know what's going on?" 

Rin: "Well I think I know what's going on."

Inuyasha: "You know nothing" 

Rin: "Well I've already figured out that you two have switched souls and you've returned to your normal bodies two times, but now you're back again…."

Everyone is staring at Rin in shock and confusion

Sango: "How do you know all this?" 

Now Rin looks shocked herself, and shrugs

Rin: "Well I don't know myself…..sometimes I just know things" 

Miroku: "She seems to have some spiritual power considering she's a mortal"

Kagome leans down on one knee

Kagome: "So do you know how to fix us?" 

Rin: "Well it seems when you Inuyasha.."

Rin points at Kagome's body knowing that its really Inuyasha

Shippo: "Wow, that's good we couldn't even figure out who was who at first."

Inuyasha: "Me!"

Rin: "When you let go of her hand you both canged back."

Miroku: "So your saying that if they were to hold hands they will switch back?"

Rin: "No, I don't know anything for sure, but it's a good guess that will switch back when holding hands. Although I don't think it would be permanent switch."

Right away Inuyasha grabs Kagome's hand, kinda forcefully/not much care, and they all wait while there's a long silence.

Inuyasha: "Well how come its not working?"

Miroku: "Yes, it seems your idea was wrong"

Rin: "Well I have a strong feeling about this. Maybe it because they have no feeling into it right now, maybe they have to _want_ to hold each other."

Sango: "So you're saying that they have to hold hands in…"

Everyone looks at Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome starts to blush heavily. Yet Inuyasha has a blank face.

Inuyasha: "In what?"

Miroku: "Well Inuyasha, you have to hold Kagome's hand as if yolu would when you think no one is looks."

Inuyasha: "What do you mean? How do you know that! I don't know what your talking about!"

Now its Inuyasha's turn to blush.

Rin: "They are so cute together" 

Rin gets Inuyasha and Kagome's hands and puts them together.

Inuyasha: "Kagome I…" Kagome: "Yes" 

Everyone looks at Kagome with a puzzled face.

Shippo: "Yes?"

Inuyasha: "Yes?"

Inuyasha and Kagome Switch Back

Shippo: "Did it work?"

Kagome: "Did it?"

Miroku: "Well…well…well…"

Miroku looks at Sango and smiles ever so sweetly. Then he leans in close to her ear and whispers.

Miroku: "Sango—"

He holds out his hand meaning for Sango to grab it. Sango just simply smiles in return.

Sango: "Miroku—"

Miroku: "Fin I will then"

With out another thought Miroku leans over all the way and gives Sango a great big Kiss!

Everyone just stares at Miroku and Sango. They can't believe they did it in public (PDA!)

Kagome: "Yes!"

Miroku and Sango lo ok at Kagome

Sango: "Finally?"

Kagome trys to look all innocent

Kagome: "Well, we…"

Kagome points to herself and Inuyasha

Kagome: "were just…"

Inuyasha: "What do you mean _we_!"

Kagome: "Yes, you and _me_!"

Inuyasha: "Hump!"

Kagome: "Anywho, _we_ were just wondering when you two wee going to say anything"

Miroku: "Say what?"

Kagome: "You…you know….that you're…together…"

Sango: "Who said we were going to tell you guys? I mean…I mean what are you talking about?"

Miroku smiles while Sango can't believe her ears

Miroku: "Wait how do you two know?"

Kagome looks this way and that finally she points to Shippo.

Kagome: "Shippo told me!"

Miroku turns to Shippo.

Miroku: "Why you"

Miroku hits Shippo over the head. (Not really that hard more playfully)

------END-------

Dear Readers,

So sorry this ending sucks , but I didn't know how to make it better. Srry. Well I hope that you still like it. I'm Updating! R&R!


	9. New Tune

NEW TUNE

_Inuyasha: "I can't believe all this is happening"_

Everyone is sitting on the grass near the road. Sango and Miroku are sitting side by side, holding hands. Kagome and Inuyasha are also doing the same. Rin and Shippo are sitting by each other. Everyone is chatting quietly. When all of a sudden Rin jumps up.

Kagome: "What's wrong?"

Rin: "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha: "What!"

Rin: "I forgot the main reason why I came here!"

Miroku: "And that reason was?"

Rin: "I have come to talk with you Inuyasha"

Sango: "Do you have a problem with him?"

Shippo: "Who doesn't have a problem with Inuyasha?"

Rin: "No, not that. Until now I've never met him"

Shippo: "So what do you have to say to him?"

Rin sits down and thinks. (Funny she seems so smart yet she's very forgetful)

Inuyasha: "Just spit it out!"

Rin: "Well, Inuyasha I've come here to warn you"

Inuyasha: "Warn me?"

Inuyasha snorts to this news

Rin: "Yes! Lord Sesshomaru intends to kill you!"

Inuyasha: "Yeah that's old news to me…Sesshomaru has wanted to kill me since I was born"

Rin frowns at Inuyasha

Rin: "You are not afraid?"

Inuyasha: "Hell no!"

Rin: "But after he's done with that dead priestess lady…"

Inuyasha: "Dead priestess?"

Inuyasha breaks his and Kagome's hands. They switch back

Miroku: "Did you say dead priestess?"

Rin: "Yeah I did. Why? Do you know such a lady?"

Sango: "Well, how do you know that she is dead?"

Rin: "Because Lord Sesshomaru told me and Jaken. But I knew before that, I could tell. I even know that before she died she used to protect the Shikon no Tama."

Inuyasha: "Do you know her…name?"

Inuyasha is still looking at Rin. His stare is as if Rin hold all the answers. Kagome looks away trying not to pay attention to Inuyasha's interest.

Rin: "Her name was Kikyo. Do you know her?"

Inuyasha looks away

Inuyasha: "Yeah, I know her"

Miroku: "So what do you know about her?"

You see that Inuyasha is looking at them from the corner of his eye.

Rin: "Well, this dead priestess, Kikyo, came to Lord Sesshomaru and stated that…"

Rin replays them the scene (I summed it up for you but you get the idea (because of course you have read it already))

---------Flash Back---------

Sesshomaru: "And I swear that I will be the one to slay Inuyasha!"

Kikyo: "Such hatred for your own flesh and blood."

Sesshomaru: "You know nothing, but be warned if you get in my way I will bring you down."

Kikyo: "You heed my warning! For by the next two moons Inuyasha will be mine!"

--------End Flash Back------------

Miroku: "Is that it?"

Rin; "Yes, then she just disappeared into some kind of mist."

Sango: "I see"

Kagome stands up looking mad

Kagome: "Well, I guess that we should go then"

Kagome takes off walking. Sango leans over to Miroku and whispers.

Sango: "She really looks and acts like Inuyasha when she's mad"

Miroku: "Yeah…"

Miroku stops just in time to notice that Kagome is giving him the evil eye. Yikes!

Rin: "You can't go! Lord Sesshomaru will kill all of you! Right after he kills Kikyo!"

Inuyasha looks down the road

Inuyasha: "We just can't let that bastard kill ki…people"

Kagome looks at Inuyasha with a very still face.

Kagome: "Don't you mean Kikyo?"

Inuyasha turns around trying not to notice Kagome's words.

Inuyasha: "I…lets go…"

Rin: "But…"

Kagome leans down next to Rin and puts her hand on her shoulder.

Kagome: "Don't worry we can handle anything. When it comes to Kikyo Inuyasha wont stop for anything."

Rin leans in to whisper in Kagome's ear.

Rin: "I'm sorry for this…If I wouldn't have come here your love wouldn't have left you."

Kagome blush's lightly, but looks sad doing so.

Kagome: "Its not that way…I mean…we…"

Rin: "Its…well I'm sorry anyways… you better hurry they are leaving without you."

Kagome looks up and sees that everyone is walking away.

Kagome: "Hey!"

Kagome starts walking away. She then looks back and sees Rin just standing there, so Kagome turns around.

Kagome: "Aren't you coming?"

Rin: "You want me to come with you?"

Kagome: "Well, I was hoping you would."

Rin smiles and grabs the hand that Kagome has offered her.

Rin: "Are you sure they won't mind?"

Kagome: "Nah, they won't. hey get on my back we'll catch up easier."

Rin jumps up and Kagome stars running toward her friends.

Kagome: "Why did you leave us?"

**(K, just in case you haven't notices they went form mad to sad to happy. Don't ask me it just sort of came out like that. I guess I don't like all the moping around.)**

Inuyasha: "Us?"

Inuyasha looks at Rin on Kagome's shoulders.

Miroku: "Oh I se you are joining us"

Rin: "Is that OK?"

Sango: "Oh yes its just fine, I can tell you're really nice."

Rin gives a big smile

Rin: "Thank you"

Shippo: "No problem! Now I can talk to someone else!"

Rin looks at the cute little fox demon and blushes. She then turns to Inuyasha and Inuyasha gives her a sweet smile. (WOW!) Now on their way, to the stop Sesshomaru from killing Kikyo and trying to find the temple with the priestess to help them out, Rin stats humming a new, happier, song.

-------END------

Dear Readers,

Yeah that's right! Sorry I know its short but I just can't help it. I hope I'm doing a good job please Review! I'll update soon!


	10. Discovery

DISCOVERY

Right off you see Kikyo sitting on a mat in the middle of an unknown room with candles burning brightly. You can tell that she is deep in thought. She slowly opens her eyes and says in a whisper:

Kikyo: "Rin….who are you?"

You see Sesshomaru walking and you also see that Jaken is sneaking around following him. Sesshomaru knows this, of course, but he hasn't said anything yet, for reasons we do not know. Finally Jaken, the baka that he is, trips on his own feet and falls were Sesshomaru can see him. Now that all is reveled Sesshomaru decides to speak.

Sesshomaru: "I see Rin is not with you"

Jaken looks around trying not to make eye contact. Finally he falls to his knees in front of Sesshomaru.

Jaken: "Oh Sesshomaru-sama! Forgive me! Rin has run off and I could not stop her!"

Sesshomaru show little announces, but rather than that his face is blank. (You know our dear Fluffy)

Sesshomaru: "So, Rin is where?"

Jaken: "Gomen-ne Sesshomaru-sama, I do not know"

Jaken looks down at his feet. Finally Sesshomaru shows emotion by scowling.

Sesshomaru: "Jaken, you can't even control a human child"

Jaken: "Please Sesshomaru-sama, forgive me but she just ran off and…"

Sesshomaru: "Enough"

Jaken: "Sesshomaru-same…"

Sesshomaru takes off walking and Jaken automatically follows.

Jaken: "Where are we heading?"

Sesshomaru: "I'm going to kill Inuyasha and Kikyo"

Inuyasha, Kagome and the rest of the group are walking on a road when they suddenly stop to look at a temple resting on top of a hillside.

Kagome: "I wonder if that's the Sarzuna temple. Lets' see, we just got out of a forest and now there's a temple just there. Do you suppose that's the it?"

Miroku: "It does give off a strong spiritual aura"

Sango: "So is it? How do we know?"

Rin: "I know. This is defiantly the place you spoke of."

Shippo: "How do you know?"

Rin: "I just know, but…"

Kagome: "But what?"

Rin: "Did you say that a priestess was to help you?"

Kagome: "Yes, why?"

Rin: "Well…"

Inuyasha: "Kikyo"

Everyone turns now realizing that Inuyasha has been standing still. He is looking up at the temple with a very serious face.

Sango: "Are you sure it's Kikyo?"

Inuyasha: "I would now her sent anywhere"

Kagome looks away trying not to show her emotions, and Miroku and Sango turns their heads away.

Rin: "Yeah its Kikyo"

Shippo: "Well what are we going to do?"

Miroku: "It seems that maybe Kikyo is to help them."

Sango: "But will she? Doesn't she hate Kagome and want Inuyasha dead?"

Miroku: "I don't know…"

Kagome starts walking towards the temple.

Kagome: "Come on were never going to know if we just stand around and do nothing."

Miroku and Sango look at each other in worry.

Rin: "I do hope she will help"

Shippo: "Yeah but I wouldn't hold your guys breath."

Kagome turns around to stare at Shippo and he shuts up fast. Then they all start towards the temple ready to take on whatever they need to.

----------END----------------

Dear Readers,

Ok I know this one is short as well but I just didn't know oh to end it. So I will try and write more so please be patient with me;) and of course please R&R!


	11. Lovers Meeting

Lovers Meeting

Going up the hill and into the temple the group splits up in search for the priestess that may help them. They split as follows: Inuyasha & Shippo, Kagome & Rin, and Miroku &Sango.

Shippo: "Inuyasha, what if it is Kikyo who is the priestess?"

Inuyasha: "So what if she is?"

Shippo: "What are you going to do about Kagome?"

Inuyasha: "What about her?"

Shippo: "You know about you going to Kikyo's side instead of Kagome's"

Inuyasha: "Who's asking you!"

Shippo shakes his head in disappointment.

Shippo: "Inuyasha…"

Sango: "So do you think that Inuyasha is going to go off with Kikyo?"

Miroku: "Knowing Inuyasha, probably"

Sango and Miroku give a heavy sigh and shake their heads.

Kagome and Rin are walking in silence while they search the temple for this said priestess.

Rin: "Are you angry?"

Kagome: "About what?"

Rin picks up speed just to keep up with Kagome's strides.

Rin: "Oh, I don't know say, Inuyasha and…"

Kagome cuts her off with a distance look and says:

Kagome: "Whatever Inuyasha does is totally all up to him."

Not wanting to press the issue Rin looks away and stays quite.

Getting closer to a main room in the temple Rin and Kagome begin to grow uneasy.

Going into the room they see Kikyo sitting down leaning on a wall. She looks up while showing no emotion. Kagome steps forward and is about to speak when Kikyo beasts her to it.

Kikyo: "Inuyasha"

Kagome stops dead in her tracks. She looks towards Rin and Rin pats her body, making sure Kikyo doesn't notice, indication that Kagome is in Inuyasha's body. Realization hits Kagome and looks a little off.

_Kagome: "Oh, she thinks I'm Inuyasha! What am I going to do?"_

Thinking fast Kagome takes another step towards Kikyo.

I-Kagome: "Kikyo…"

Kikyo: "Traveling with Sesshomaru's human doesn't fit you, Inuyasha"

Kagome looks down at Rin and puts her hand on her head without thinking. At seeing this Kikyo gives a cruel smile.

Kikyo: "You always did like to toy with humans."

_Kagome: "Kikyo still thinks that Inuyasha betrayed her and stole the shiko no tama. What should I do?"_

I-Kagome: "Kikyo, I didn't kill you and I never tried. Don't you understand? Naraku set the whole thing up just so he could tarnish the jewel and steal it himself."

Kikyo: "Deigning what you've done just proves to me that you're guilty."

I-Kagome: "You know what; I loved you. But I don't anymore. The person who you are right now isn't that person I was in love with back then. What happened to us shouldn't have happened but it did. I'm sorry for that but you can't keep holding all this hate. You must move on and leave this world so you can be in peace."

Kagome breathes in a deep breath and stands their waiting to see how Kikyo would react to this.

Waking along the shrine Inuyasha and Shippo are looking from side to side to see if they can find the priestess. With each step they are getting closer and closer to where Kikyo and Kagome are.

Kikyo looks at Kagome with a disgusted look on her face.

Kikyo: "Is that so?"

I-Kagome: "Deep down you know it's true. You know that Inu…I would never do something like that. Why would I throw everything away…. you…me…. those feelings? You just don't do something like that."

Kikyo: "I don't believe you"

I-Kagome: "Its true. You have to believe me"

Kikyo: "Why should I?"

I-Kagome: "I didn't do it."

Kikyo: "All these lies. I know what you want you just want me to trust you again so you can betray me once more."

I-Kagome: "That's not want I want. What I want is for you to be in peace."

Kikyo: "Peace, Ha! I'll never be in peace until I see you dead and gone!"

Upon approaching the main room inside the temple Inuyasha and Shippo come to a stop.

Inuyasha looks and sees Kagome and Kikyo standing there talking.

Inuyasha can't here them but he doesn't like the way things feel.

Suddenly Inuyasha hears Kikyo yell.

Kikyo: "Ha! I'll never be in peace until I see you dead and gone!"

The next thing Inuyasha sees is that Kikyo is drawing her Bo and Arrow aiming for Kagome.

------------END-------------

Dear Readers,

Gomen Gomen, I know I took forever and it short but its hard writing it cuz it's coming to an end! I think there's might be one or two chapters left! It seems that I'm having trouble parting ways. But I'll do my best to update soon! R&R!


	12. Author's Note

Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that this story isn't dead! I am currently writing the last chappie so be excited for some action and loooooooove!

8)


End file.
